Batman: El caballero de la noche
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2008 }} ''Batman: El caballero de la noche (The Dark Knight)'' es una película estadounidense de 2008, dirigida y co-escrita por Christopher Nolan y basada en uno de los superhéroes de DC Comics, Batman. Se trata de una secuela de la película de 2005 Batman inicia, dirigida también por Nolan, que reinaugura los derechos de Warner Bros. sobre Batman, tratando de lograr una versión más realista y que difiere de la primera por tener una mayor apego a situaciones cotidianas que envuelven al público en la trama. El director Nolan vuelve a asumir las labores en la dirección, y Christian Bale retoma el papel protagónico. En esta segunda entrega fílmica puede apreciarse la aparición de su principal némesis: el Guasón (Joker en inglés), interpretado por el actor australiano Heath Ledger. La película ganó dos premios Oscar de la Academia (2009), por Mejor actor de reparto (Heath Ledger) y Mejor edición de sonido. Reparto * (*) Inserto en créditos finales Voces adicionales *Raúl Anaya - Bonzo *Rafael Pacheco - Payaso desactivador de alarmas *Ruth Toscano - Voz del Demoledor *Mario Castañeda - Policía en Helicóptero / Conductor del convoy (1 loop) *Raymundo Armijo - Payaso ladrón *Leonardo García - Payaso en fiesta *Carlos Águila - Voz de polícia en funeral del comisionado *José Luis Miranda - Payaso ladrón #2 Promocionales Curiosidades * A pesar de haberse dejado de utilizar la adaptación original del verdadero nombre de Batman, se decidió seguir utilizando la del personaje antagonista, El Guasón, dejando su alias en español. * Aunque Rachel Dawes cambió de actriz (de Katie Holmes a Maggie Gyllenhaal), en la versión en español neutro mantuvo a su actriz de doblaje original, además de que Erica Edwards previamente dobló a Maggie Gyllenhaal en la película Las torres gemelas. *Debido al cambio de empresa y de director se hizo nuevamente casting por el cual cambiaron las voces de Alfred Pennyworth (Armando Réndiz, fue traspasado a José Lavat) y Jim Gordon (Rolando de Castro, fue tras pasado a Salvador Delgado.) a pesar de que ya los habían doblado previamente en los trailers promocionales. *Durante el proceso de edición, se cambió el sonido de la voz de Sergio Gutiérrez Coto para que sonara un poco diferente la voz de Batman a la de Bruce Wayne, tal como en la versión original. * El doblaje de esta cinta presenta algunos errores en la traducción. Por ejemplo, en la escena en que El Guasón habla con Harvey Dent, una de sus frases en inglés es: -"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos, I’m an agent of chaos , and you know the thing about chaos? It’s fair*.” Mientras que en español dice: -"Introduce algo de anarquía, altera el orden establecido y el mundo se volverá un caos. Soy un agente del caos. ¿Te digo algo sobre el caos? Es miedo*." *Aquí la palabra "fair" significa "justo", y quizá por un malentendido en la pronunciación se tradujo erróneamente la palabra "fear" que significa "miedo". Otro ejemplo es en la primera aparición que tiene El Guasón, una de sus líneas en ingles es: -"I believe… whatever doesn’t kill you simply makes you…stranger.*” Mientras que en español dice: -"Yo creo que lo que no te mata te hace más...fuerte.*" *Aquí la palabra "stranger" significa "extraño", y quizá por un malentendido en la pronunciación se tradujo erróneamente la palabra "stronger" que significa "fuerte". Fragmentos y trailers Archivo:The Dark Knight - Interrogatorio (Español Latino) HD Archivo:El Guasón Escena Hospital - Audio Latino - HQ - (The Dark Knight) Archivo:El Guasón Mejores Escenas Parte 2 - Audio Latino - HQ (The Dark Knight)-0 Archivo:Batman el caballero de la noche trailer audio latino-0 Archivo:Batman El Caballero de la Noche Escena Final Español Latino Archivo:Batman dark knight trailer audio latino americano Edicion en video Transmisión Véase tambìen * Batman inicia * Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Películas de Legendary Pictures Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Películas de DC Entertainment Categoría:Películas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Películas de 2008 Categoría:Películas nominadas al Óscar Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TNT Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Películas transmitidas por TVN Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Space Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Warner Channel Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinemax Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Telefe Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Películas transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Películas de Syncopy Films Inc. Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Teletica